


Скрытое значение

by Licuris



Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dorks in Love, Endeavor is the Fire Lord, F/M, Izuku is the Avatar, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Todoroki Shouto, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Romance, Todoroki Family Feels, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: История рассказывает о брачных традициях разных народов, свадьбе Фуюми и о Шото, жажда справедливости которого помогла ему признаться в чувствах, о которых до определенного момента он даже не подозревал.//И хотя эту работу можно читать отдельно, она — часть вселенной, где Изуку — маг земли, который становится Аватаром, Урарака — его учитель магии воздуха, Тодороки — мастер водной магии, а Бакуго — огненной.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Скрытое значение

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы не читали оригинальный тред и предыдущие работы: все что нужно знать - Изуку это Аватар из царства Земли, что обучается магии Воздуха у Урараки, магии Воды у Тодороки, и начинал свое обучение магии Огня у друга детства Каччана, но в ходе событий [Агни Кай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022692/chapters/60595846) и [побега](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059463) тот потерял свой внутренний огонь, и теперь они должны искать нового мастера. Тоя - сбежавший принц страны Огня, а Ястреб - маг воздуха, который в хороших отношениях с Аватаром, а так же пытается убедить Тою бросить Лигу (злодейскую организацию, проводящую нападения по всему миру).
> 
> Важное примечание: Южное племя воды в этой истории немного отличается от каноничного. Традициями оно скорее похоже на город Северного племени, но тут, очевидно, ни в каких источниках духи Луны и Океана не обитают. Свадебный обряд, описанный в истории, опирается частично на канон и частично на фантазию автора.  
> Если вы заметили пренебрежительное отношение к Герою по прозвищу Косатка - вам не показалось. Хотя я не имею ничего против него, для этой истории он предстает не в лучшем своем свете.  
> Также, если вы заметили отсылки на оригинальный канон Аватара - вам так же не показалось. Я испытываю особое удовольствие разбрасывая эти пасхалки по истории то тут то там:))))
> 
> [Flat_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/pseuds/Flat_White) проделала ОГРОМНУЮ работу причесывая этот текст. И именно ее стоит благодарить за более расширенный вариант текста внизу. Она убедила меня расписать детали, которые я хранила в голове!:)))

День, когда Аватар заканчивает свое обучение магии Воды, попадает аккурат в канун свадебной церемонии Фуюми.

Морозное утро покалывает веснушчатые щеки Изуку, оставляя мягкий румянец, и освещает ледяную поляну холодными лучами солнца. Шото стоит рядом, наблюдая, как его друг наконец-то точно и плавно управляет огромным объемом воды, которая еще секунду назад была хрустящим снегом. Безусловно, есть приемы, совершенства в которых Изуку еще не достиг, но они лишь требуют немного самостоятельной практики. Сам Шото готов признать, что на данном этапе ему больше нечем поделиться. Это заставляет его подумать об Урараке и ее магии Воздуха. Несмотря на то что она первой стала мастером Аватара, ей до сих пор было чему научить Изуку. Ее часто можно застать за практикой невиданных раньше движений, попытками упростить или усложнить уже известные, адаптировать чужую магию к ощущению воздушных вихрей вокруг себя. Урарака выглядела такой счастливой, когда создавала что-то новое. Шото немного завидует. Внутри самого себя же он чувствует навязчивую пустоту. Как бы он ни был искусен в применении магии Воды, ощущение, что он лишен тех самых качеств создавать уникальное, какие были у Урараки или того же Бакуго, — не отпускает его с самого начала их совместного путешествия.

Яркая улыбка освещает лицо Изуку, когда его руки опускаются в финальном движении и он смотрит на своего Учителя. Он замечает не только его задумчивое выражение, но и то, что вокруг, кроме них, — никого. Обычно за тренировками Изуку наблюдают подростки и дети. Иногда заглядывают взрослые члены племени: воины, вернувшиеся после собственных тренировок, или просто зеваки. Сейчас же каждый в племени взволнован грядущим событием. Восход первой звезды ознаменует начало таинства, и уже в полночь Южное племя Воды обретет Лунную Жрицу. Так что последний день обучения водной магии Аватар и его Мастер делят на двоих.

* * *

Еще перед началом свадебной суматохи, Шото рассказывал им, что полноценной Жрицей Воды Фуюми станет только после того, как родит первенца. Эти слова вызвали на лице Изуку легкую улыбку. Ему сразу вспомнилась история, которой делился Шото: как он восьмилетним мальчишкой пришел к матери с явным намерением сделать все, чтобы Фуюми смогла выбрать своего спутника жизни по любви. Теперь же Изуку понятно, почему мать Тодороки так размыто объясняла сыну причину, по которой он не может быть Жрицей вместо сестры.

Сам же Шото на этом объяснении недовольно хмурился — он сделал все, чтобы оттянуть церемонию на целых восемь лет, в тайне надеясь, что выбранный старейшинами жених за это время разочарует их или потеряет свое доброе имя, или, что еще лучше, вообще потеряется. И Фуюми смогла бы сама выбрать кандидата. В таком случае на традиционном испытании мужества для супруга Шото бы ему даже помог, вместо того чтобы доказывать, что тот ее не достоин.

В предыдущий раз, когда старейшины организовали первую свадебную церемонию, стоило их сестре только-только достичь брачного возраста, — они с братом были против. И хотя самому Шото тогда было только десять, а Нацуо — четырнадцать, вдвоем они сделали все, чтобы собравшееся племя посчитало жениха недостаточно сильным.

В этот раз испытание проводить будет только Нацуо. Старейшины настояли на этом, обусловив свою позицию тем, что учитель самого Аватара — слишком сильное препятствие, даже если речь идет о будущем Жрицы. Шото посчитал это дурацким аргументом, о чем и сообщил, едва услышав.

* * *

— Согласно традиции, все неженатые братья проверяют избранного. В прошлый раз у вас не было проблем с тем, что я был ребенком, а ваш кандидат был вдвое старше меня. Почему же теперь вы так настаиваете, чтобы силы были равны? — голос Шото холодный и ровный, как своды ледяного зала, в котором они сейчас разговаривают. 

— Потому что, если он не пройдет испытание во второй раз, больше не сможет жениться вообще.

— Ну, если он провалит его, значит, Фуюми достойна лучшего! Но, если вы настаиваете, чтобы его проверял только один из нас, пусть это буду я, — компромисс из его уст звучит более оживленно. Он знает, что его ровный тон некоторые из старейшин могут принять за насмешку, поэтому позволяет капле эмоций окрасить слова пылом.

— Исключено, — сразу же отвечает один из стариков.

— Будто нам мало того, что твое мастерство признано самим Аватаром. Ты — наследник Лорда Огня и потерял право принимать участие в поединке, когда принял законы чужой страны.

— Я ничего не принимал. И церемонию наследования не проходил. Я могу защищать честь Фуюми! — возражает Шото.

— Наивно с твоей стороны полагать, что мы позволим еще хоть раз этому пламени озарить своды ледяной пещеры. Выбор ее жениха случился еще до того, как ты сюда приехал, и твоя мать, как Жрица, одобрила его! Прояви уважение к старшим и прими все как есть. Нацуо выйдет на испытание один, а в Полночь случится обряд, — напряженно раздается в ответ.

— Почему же Фуюми нельзя самой решать? Почему нельзя провести открытую церемонию? Пускай это будет не ваш Куго, а самый сильный из тех, кто примет участие. Я смогу драться против всех в этом племени, если вы захотите, — снова предлагает Шото. В этот раз его голос полон отчаяния. 

Открытая церемония в их племени обычно проводилась, когда будущая Лунная Жрица рождалась в семье, где не было братьев, или тогда, когда подобранный для нее супруг терял свое доброе имя, проигрывал на церемонии или погибал. На открытой церемонии за руку невесты могли побороться все мужчины подходящего возраста. И, если не было никого из родных, кто мог участвовать в испытании, — на проверку кандидатов выходили женатые мужчины племени — по одному на каждого из молодых претендентов.

— Потому что, когда мы в последний раз проводили открытую церемонию, варвар из соседней страны оказался самым сильным. Его огонь освещал всю боевую площадку, и даже полнолуние не уберегло твою мать от того, что к утру ее усадили на железный корабль, — произносит мать вождя. 

— Он сказал, что вернет ее в племя, когда она родит, чтобы Рей прошла посвящение в Жрицы Воды, но видимо он ждал конкретного ребенка, раз мы увидели ее только через десять лет с двумя детьми на руках. Понадобился целый год, чтобы жизнь племени снова вошла в привычное русло после ее возвращения. Тогда-то она и нашла в себе силы признаться, что, если ты не выдержишь конкуренции со своим старшим братом на отцовской земле, тебя тоже отправят к нам. 

Шото на этих словах опускает голову.

Он плохо помнил свое детство в отчем доме, но день, когда отец посчитал его обузой при дворе и отправил к матери, — пламенем тронного зала отпечатан в его памяти. Тоя тогда проявил удивительную силу на показательной тренировке. Вначале — сжигая дотла мишени голубым пламенем, а после — оставив калекой своего боевого напарника. Шото, который должен был выступать сразу после него, чувствовал себя неуверенно. Тоя не раз убеждал его, что великие техники Шото еще впереди, но к пяти годам все, что он умел, — это зажигать огоньки на кончиках пальцев. Впервые увидев это, его старший брат широко улыбался и хлопал его по плечу. Но отец... Отец приказал подготовить корабль к плаванию и отправить его в племя матери еще до того, как эти самые огоньки на пальцах Шото погасли. 

— Так что помолчи и будь благодарен. Твоя сестра выйдет замуж за Куго, а ты будешь смотреть на церемонию из ложи, построенной специально для Аватара. Как его наставнику тебе там самое место.

* * *

Настроение Шото после этого разговора не укрылось от внимательного взгляда его матери. Шото никогда не спрашивал о ее отношениях с отцом, но по-детски верил, что за их союзом стоит почти запретная любовь. Плохо помня отца в детстве, Шото долгое время представлял, при каких обстоятельствах его родители нашли друг друга. Через что им пришлось пройти, чтобы доказать всему миру свою любовь. Чего стоило решиться на четырех детей.

Еще когда Тоя с ним играл, Шото узнал, что дети — это большая ответственность, стоило только услышать, как отец ругался на старшего сына за что-то подростково-опрометчивое.

Когда он прибыл в племя Воды, мать не переставала повторять, что он воплощение ее любви и она сожалеет, что не смогла быть с ним, когда он был совсем мал.

Узнать, что за отношениями родителей любви стояло не больше, чем за грядущей церемонией для Фуюми, — отвратительно.

Шото лежит на животе и отстраненно перебирает мех на шкуре медведя, расстеленной возле кровати, когда в его покои заходит мать.

— Я узнала, о чем ты говорил сегодня, — негромко начинает она, присаживаясь на край кровати.

— Ты злишься? — просто спрашивает Шото. Он не знает, как отреагирует, если мать попытается убедить его в том, что он поступил плохо. 

— Что ты. В какой-то степени я даже рада, — мягко признается она. — Ты не стал молчать о том, что тебя так волнует. Я не настолько сильная, чтобы отказать им, учитывая, как все сложилось в моем случае. Но ты… ты очень хороший человек, Шото, — улыбается Рей.

— Не настолько хороший, чтобы дать сестре то, что она заслуживает. — Шото сжимает мех в кулак.

— Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать: есть обстоятельства сильнее, чем твое желания что-то изменить. — Она пододвигается ближе, рукой осторожно касаясь его затылка. — Фуюми сильная девушка. Она сможет быть счастливой и полюбить, даже если сейчас кажется, будто это не так.

— Как ты? Ты смогла полюбить отца? — Шото переворачивается с живота на спину, смотря на мать сквозь завесу разноцветных прядей.

* * *

Вопрос сына ворошит внутри Рей гнездо противоречивых переживаний. Поднимает из глубины темное чувство вины и обиды, преследующее ее в глазах собственных повзрослевших детей. Она вспоминает, как, будучи совсем юной, позволила себе обмануться, когда приняла страстность своего мужа за любовь и желание, направленные на нее. А не на власть и контроль, которые были ему обеспечены с появлением сильного, _особенного,_ наследника. И как ее воображаемый мир столкнулся с беспощадной реальностью, когда Лорд Огня приказал готовить корабль для отправки жены обратно на родину, как только Тое минул годик. Энджи получил в лице первенца своего идеального наследника — сильное магическое продолжение его неугасающего огня, которое, благодаря происхождению матери, будет таким же сильным ночью, каким оно было в яркий солнечный день. Довольный таким великолепным результатом, он не собирался удерживать жену от исполнения собственных обязанностей у себя на родине. Но Рей не готова была так просто сдаться. Не готова была оставить годовалого сына в чужой стране и не знать, будет ли у них еще возможность увидеться. Жрицы Воды не покидают территорию племени, а наследному принцу Страны Огня незачем путешествовать на полюс. Не для кого. Не для женщины, которая оставила его беспамятным малышом.

Тогда Рей приняла для себя важное судьбоносное решение. Она сама пришла в покои Лорда однажды ночью. Сама проявила инициативу, шепча в чужую шею слова о прощании. И сама же принесла мужу весть о новой жизни внутри, когда до ее отплытия на родину оставались сутки.

Фуюми родилась похожей на мать как две капли воды. Смотря на дочь, Энджи видел лишь нелепую насмешку судьбы в редких красных прядях на белоснежной простыне блестящих волос. Фуюми не могла высечь и искры своими тонкими маленькими пальчиками, сколько бы времени с ней не занимались придворные учителя. Но когда Рей своими глазами увидела, как ее дочь случайным движением создает рябь в огромной луже, оставшейся после дождя, она знала, что ей снова нужно сделать.

Рей уже была беременна Нацуо, когда Лорд Огня разочаровался в дочери окончательно и, отозвав ее придворных учителей, сосредоточил свое внимание на любимом сыне. Фуюми было позволено обучаться у матери магии Воды. Энджи надеялся, что таким образом его жена и дочь будут заняты друг другом, не отвлекая Тою девичьими нежностями и глупостями, позволив сосредоточиться на становлении будущим Лордом Огня. Но несмотря на все старания отца, Тоя любил мать и сестру огромной и светлой детской любовью. Искал повод сбежать из-под стражи, чтобы кидать с Фуюми плоские камни в дворцовом пруду. Старался цепляться локтями за железные ограды, чтобы раз за разом его отправляли к матери на лечение. Пытался закончить свои ежедневные тренировки абы как да побыстрее, чтобы иметь больше свободного времени, чем невероятно расстраивал отца. Месяцы до рождения Нацуо Энджи переживал в тяжелых раздумьях, прежде чем принять судьбоносное решение.

Увидев абсолютно беловолосую головку сына, смотрящего на мир глазами его матери, Энджи не долго думал, прежде чем вернуть ребенка на руки матери и никогда его больше не касаться. В ту ночь Рей услышала, как ей тогда казалось, свое благословение: муж не будет отправлять ее обратно на родину, пока Рей сама того не захочет; не будет препятствовать ее методам воспитания младших детей; и не будет запрещать видеться со старшим сыном. Но до тех пор, пока она делает все, чтобы поддерживать в Тое интерес к магии Огня. Слова восхищения маленькому огоньку в детских ладошках еще никогда не срывались с губ Рей с таким удовольствием, как тогда.

Три года Рей жила в собственном придуманном мире, в котором была любимой матерью и желанной женой. Немногим после рождения Нацуо Энджи распорядился разместить ее покои рядом со своими, вопреки всем утверждениям, что кричащий младенец за стеной сна не принесет. Он приходил к ней ночью едва ли не чаще, чем когда только привез в свою страну. Однажды он даже лично озаботился тем, чтобы она получила любимые цветы на свой день рождения. Ее дети были лучшей отрадой в чужом государстве. Каждый особенный и каждый любимый.

Рей позволила себе обмануться лишь дважды. Впервые — когда была юной девицей, привезенной в чужую страну. И второй раз — десять лет спустя, когда надеялась, что любовь к Лорду Огня, что мягким огнем загорелась внутри нее совсем недавно, — взаимна.

Тое было восемь, когда он заболел. Дворец стоял на ушах, принимая лучших лекарей столицы и ближайших земель, но ни один не знал, какая зараза поразила юного принца. Лорд Огня был вне себя от ярости, без устали ругаясь на бесполезных шарлатанов. Рей сидела у постели сына целыми днями, раз за разом прося мужа позволить помочь. Когда жар не спал и через неделю, Энджи дал свое добро. Тогда Рей воспользовалась водой из святого источника, которая хранилась у нее со свадебной ночи. Наследник престола бегал по дворцу как ни в чем не бывало уже через два дня, а Энджи не переставал целовать Рей в макушку, при случае шепча слова благодарности. Чувство тревоги в груди Рей всегда списывала на переживания за сына, а не на то, что ее мир — фальшивка.

Всю неделю после болезни принца Энджи ночевал в ее комнате. Раз за разом повторяя как ему повезло с ней. В ту ночь, когда был зачат Шото, Рей искренне верила, что они с Энджи были влюблены друг в друга. Ожидая рождения ребенка, она буквально светилась изнутри. Придерживая руками разноцветную голову, когда передавала его в руки отцу, она чувствовала себя счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было. Видя, как Энджи осторожно подносит малыша к лицу, она ласково улыбалась. Традиционно принимая в зале лучшего ювелира, она впервые проявила инициативу в подборе идеального украшения. Такое поведение вызвало почти веселье на лице Лорда Огня, и Рей была не против стать причиной его улыбки.

Шото было полгодика, когда воображаемый мир Рей снова рухнул. Она сидела в саду, недалеко от внутреннего балкона. Следила, как ее старшие дети играют возле пруда, в то время как Шото тихонько посапывал у нее на руках. От чужих глаз ее скрывал ствол широкого дерева. Тогда она думала, что из-за того, что ее не видно, муж пошел на подобный разговор, но, оглядываясь назад, сейчас она понимает: это ничего бы не изменило. Энджи стоял на том самом балконе вместе со своим военным советником, обсуждая благополучие армии, пока громкий смех Тои не прервал их разговор. Из-за возникшей на мгновение тишины, стоило последним отголоскам смеха раствориться, Рей хорошо услышала, как на самом деле звучит проклятие, под которым она жила все эти годы.

«Хорошо все-таки, что вы смогли склонить ее к рождению еще одного наследника. Из этого мы уж точно сможем добыть огонь. Да и для принца Тои так безопаснее».

Встречаясь с глазами мужа, не выражающих ни капли сожаления после повисших в воздухе чужих слов, Рей наконец-то поняла, как ей спастись. 

Когда Шото минул годик, она сама приказала готовить корабль к отплытию. Оставляя старшего и младшего сыновей в Стране Огня, она надеялась, что они найдут в себе силы ее простить. И по прибытию в родное племя она не переставала эгоистично молиться, чтобы Шото оказался недостаточно хорош для целей отца.

* * *

Не в силах справиться с поднятой внутри бурей от простого вопроса, Рей тут же меняет тему:

— Смотри, что я нашла для тебя, — произносит она, доставая откуда-то небольшую шкатулку. Шото без интереса поворачивает голову. Внутри шкатулки — широкий золотой браслет, со сложным узором и прозрачными и голубыми камнями.

— Я помню, когда ты только приехал сюда... Я была так рада, что ты наконец со мной, и мало на что обращала внимание. Эта вещица завалялась у меня в сундуке, и я вспомнила о ней только когда ты отплывал в свое путешествие. — Она берет украшение в руки, прежде чем продолжить. — Видишь, на ней твое имя, — мягко указывает Рей на плавную надпись между камнями. — Когда в семье рождается сын, такая работа заказывается у лучшего ювелира страны. А когда он проходит свое первое боевое сражение — мать отдает это как награду.

— Я не видел такого у Нацуо, — с сомнением говорит Шото.

— Это традиция страны Огня. Ты же знаешь, что Нацуо не принадлежит ей, — снова улыбается она.

— Я тоже не принадлежу, — возражает Шото. Мать только качает головой.

— Ты сразился на Агни Кай со своим отцом, Шото. У тебя было огненное сражение и это — твоя заслуженная награда. — Рей ставит шкатулку на столик возле кровати. После чего берет его руку, чтобы надеть браслет, но Шото только одергивает ее, вместо этого сжимая его в руке.

— Вот моя заслуженная награда. — Его пальцы касаются шрама вокруг левого глаза. Рей вздыхает и обнимает сына, прижимая к груди.

— Ты такой сильный и я так горжусь тобой, — шепчет она в его волосы. Шото в ее объятиях только вяло пожимает плечами.

Его силы оказалось недостаточно, чтобы защитить сестру. Недостаточно, чтобы победить отца. Недостаточно, чтобы помочь Бакуго. Недостаточно, чтобы придумать что-то новое. Как бы он ни пытался — все выглядит так, будто само мироздание против него.

Они еще сидят какое-то время в обнимку, пока Рей не целует его в макушку и не уходит к себе. Шото бросает браслет на столик возле шкатулки, чтобы вернуться к бездумному поглаживанию шкуры.

* * *

Он почти проваливается в сон, когда слышит тихое покашливание со стороны входа. Подняв голову, он видит Изуку, что неуверенно стоит в проеме.

— Не помешаю? — осторожно спрашивает тот. Шото только мотает головой, снова садясь на кровати и приглашающим жестом указывая на место рядом с собой.

— Мне показалось, ты был чем-то раздосадован, — начинает Изуку, — все хорошо?

— Я не могу ничего сделать, чтобы уберечь сестру от брака, которого она не хочет, — отвечает Шото.

— О, — вырывается у Изуку.

— Только начинает казаться, что я способен на что-то стоящее, как все оборачивается против меня. Стоит подумать, что хуже уже быть не может, как оказывается, что предположения, на которых я строил выводы с самого детства, — ложны. Все вокруг заставляет думать о том, что я недостаточно хорош, — его голос пропитан горечью и бессилием. 

— Ты не прав! — возражает Изуку. — К примеру, используя только половину своей энергии, ты достиг такого мастерства во владении магии Воды, что на днях закончишь обучение Аватара.

— Но даже всего моего умения не хватило, чтобы залечить рану Бакуго, — парирует Шото. Изуку только слегка морщится.

— Это ожоги… — пробует тот, но Шото перебивает.

— Дело не в них. Мастера огня в большинстве своем куда более устойчивы к такого рода повреждениям, чем кто-либо другой. Это логично, учитывая то, что они в буквальном смысле могут дышать огнем при должной практике. Ожог — неприятная штука, но, если не заживет со временем, станет не более чем напоминанием о силе противника. Я могу избавиться от своего за пару попыток. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — с интересом спрашивает Изуку.

— Когда я попробовал вылечить Бакуго... ничего не получалось, помнишь? — Изуку согласно кивает головой.

После спасения Бакуго без сознания лежал на спине Токоями несколько дней, пока Шото залечивал их повреждения. Все синяки и порезы сошли на нет, как и свежие ожоги, оставленные стражей Кипящей Скалы, — вспоминает Изуку. Тело Каччана было чистым, за исключением огромного и ужасного шрама, который тянулся от груди до пупка.

— Может, это потому, что его ранение было старым?

— Я думал об этом, но нет. Решил попробовать на себе, когда испугался, что с моей магией что-то не так и попытки продолжить только ухудшат положение. Не прошло и минуты, как я почувствовал, что кожа восстанавливается, — негромко отвечает Шото и откидывает волосы с левой стороны назад, демонстрируя ровную линию роста волос.

Такую, словно там никогда и не было уродливых шрамов в виде языков пламени.

— Тогда почему ты не излечишь всю рану? — удивление в голосе Изуку разбавлено искренним непониманием. Внешняя привлекательность Шото была одной из тех вещей, что значительно облегчала их коммуникацию с незнакомыми людьми еще с самого начала путешествия. Изуку никогда не любил бравировать своим положением Аватара, чтобы добиться желаемого.

— Я не хочу. Пока Бакуго носит шрам от моего отца, это — мое постоянное напоминание, — устало говорит Шото. — Видишь, всегда есть что-то, для чего меня будет недостаточно. Я недостаточно хороший брат, недостаточно послушный сын, недостаточно искусный лекарь, недостаточно хороший друг.

Изуку грустно видеть своего мастера в таком состоянии.

— Думаю, каждый из нас готов доказать тебе обратное. Твоя сестра и мать любят тебя, люди в племени восхищаются. Ты так молод, но уже так много успел, и это только вопрос времени, когда о тебе заговорит весь мир! — Шото открывает рот, чтобы снова возразить, но ему не удается вставить и слова, прежде чем Изуку продолжает. — Я почти уверен, что ты первый человек, после Аватара, умеющий обращаться не только с одним элементом. Когда овладеешь огнем так же искусно, как магией Воды, ты сможешь придумать свои уникальные техники! — восторженно заканчивает он.

— _Если_ я овладею огнем. Не думаю, что смогу учиться у того, кого порекомендует Аизава. Это ты закончишь обучение и придумаешь техники, которых ни один Аватар до тебя не создавал, — переводит тему Шото. Мидория только неловко улыбается, оглядывая комнату по периметру.

Его взгляд цепляется за браслет, лежащий на столике.

— У тебя тоже такой есть? — он спрашивает с интересом, а потом сам себя прерывает. — Конечно же, ты ведь...

— Тоже? У тебя есть? — удивленно перебивает Шото. — Мать сказала, что это из страны Огня.

— Нет! Да! — путается Изуку. — В смысле, у меня нет такого. У Каччана был. Это знак принадлежности к правящей семьи.

— Был точно такой же? Куда он его дел? — Несмотря на то, что украшение Шото принял с равнодушием, его красоту и ценность он признать способен. Вряд ли бы он носил его постоянно, но вещица определенно стоит того, чтобы хранить ее.

— Не такой же, что ты. Значительно проще. Он, ну, остался, — неуверенно произносит Изуку.

— Где?

— На арене. Думаю, тебе не было видно, но Каччан бросил его под ноги твоему отцу, когда отказался отступать. — Шото сжимает кулаки при упоминании этих событий. — Тот, скорее всего, или отлетел куда-то или расплавился. Жаль, конечно. Я помню, как Каччан хвастался им, когда только-только получил. Говорил, что он самый молодой из тех, у кого он есть. Что он провел свое первое огненное сражение даже раньше, чем в свое время наследник престола.

Улыбка на губах Изуку мягкая и теплая. Он выглядит полностью погруженным в воспоминания, рассматривая разноцветные камни.

— Думаешь, ему понравится? — ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Шото.

— А?

— Если подарю, ему понравится? — повторяет он.

— Я не знаю, — пожимает плечами Изуку. — Да, наверное. Кому бы не понравилось.

— Угу, точно, — соглашается Шото.

Тишина, повисшая между ними не напрягает. Каждый проваливается в собственные мысли, чтобы очнуться только когда в коридоре что-то громко хлопает. 

— Насчет свадьбы… — спустя какое-то время начинает Изуку.

— Спасибо, все нормально, — спокойно отвечает Шото. — Думаю, нам стоит собраться всем вместе, чтобы я рассказал, чего стоит ожидать от грядущей церемонии. Может случиться так, что ты сыграешь не последнюю роль.

Изуку удивленно моргает, но потом коротко кивает.

— Тогда я позову остальных? Останемся здесь или перейдем в другое место? — уточняет он. Шото только качает головой.

— Пусть приходят сюда. Спасибо.

* * *

В комнате Шото становится ощутимо теплее, когда все собираются вместе.

Урарака сидит на краю кровати рядом со смущенным Изуку, пока Иида устраивается на сундуке. Серо разваливается на меховой шкуре на полу, а сам Тодороки опирается на прикроватный столик, почти садясь на него. Бакуго сначала стоит возле проема, но, когда Серо призывающе помахивает рукой к их импровизированному кругу, только фыркает и усаживается на стуле напротив Тодороки. Тот коротко поглядывает на него, про себя отмечая, что меховая одежда их племени Бакуго к лицу так же, как и легкие одеяния страны Огня. После чего поворачивает голову в сторону Изуку и Урараки и начинает говорить.

— На днях состоится церемония бракосочетания моей старшей сестры, Фуюми. Так как она будет следующей Лунной Жрицей, то, естественно, присутствовать будет практически все племя. И обычно такого не делают, но так как Аватар Изуку согласился почтить нас своим присутствием... Все будет немного более показательно? — он пытается подобрать слова. Урарака ерзает, случайно касаясь локтем руки Изуку, прежде чем задать вопрос.

— Лунной? Я думала, она станет Жрицей Воды. — Ее вопрос поддерживает Серо, вопросительно склоняя голову к плечу. 

— Да, с одной стороны, ты права. Но не все так просто. Она не может стать Жрицей Воды, пока не родит ребенка, — немного грустно отвечает Шото.

Урарака краснеет. Иида мимоходом поглядывает на сестру.

— Замужество позволит пройти первый обряд посвящения, но пока на свет не появится ее первенец, Жрицей Воды все еще будет моя мать, — продолжает Шото. — Церемонию всегда начинают с первой звездой. Вождь племени будет говорить о важности этого события и всем таком прочем, постоянно возвращая внимание к почетному гостю. К тебе, Изуку, — уточняет он и с легкой улыбкой скрещивает руки на груди.

Урарака снова ерзает. Иида хочет указать на ее навязчивое поведение, но не успевает.

— Вождь племени? Мы никогда его не видели. Я думала, что вождь племени это твой отец.

Бакуго на этих словах громко смеется, а Иида только покачивает головой в сторону сестры.

— Его отец вождь _огненного_ племени, или ты забыла, Круглолицая?

Голос Бакуго после смеха лающий, а рука указывает на левую половину лица Тодороки.

— Нет конечно, дурак! — возражает та. — Просто откуда мне знать, как это все работает? Он может являться и тем и тем одновременно, разве нет? Просто большую часть времени находится в стране Огня.

— Ха-ха, Урарака, ты что! — восклицает Серо. — Нет конечно. Лорд Огня принадлежит только народу Огня. Если женщина, на которой он женится, — из местных, тогда она становится хозяйкой Огня, и все их дети — принцы и принцессы — тоже принадлежат народу. Наследники никогда не носят фамилий, как и правящая чета, но младшие дети называются именем династии.

Серо замолкает на мгновение, явно подогревая интерес к истории. Иида рядом выглядит так, будто уже готов задать пару вопросов, но вежливо позволяет продолжить.

— Но если Лорд женится на женщине из других земель, место хозяйки Огня остается за его матерью, пока его наследник не женится на ком-то, кто может принять этот титул. Видишь, мать Тодороки не принадлежит нашему народу, но она носит фамилию правящей династии как жена Лорда. Другое дело — их с Энджи дети, они принадлежат стране Огня.

— Только Тоя, — прерывает его Шото. — Фуюми и Нацуо не способны чувствовать энергию огня и никогда не ассоциировали себя с ним. Даже мать говорит, что все это им чуждо. У них нет фамилии, как и у всех в Южном племени. 

— А что насчет тебя, Тодороки? Ты уж точно чувствуешь огонь, — уточняет Иида.

— Я... тоже нет, — неуверенно отвечает Шото.

Бакуго напротив него вальяжно разваливается на стуле, широко расставляя ноги и пихая в спину Серо, чтобы тот подвинулся. Сложив руки на груди, смотрит из полуопущенных ресниц прямо в глаза Шото.

— Не хочешь принадлежать _нашему_ народу? — он спрашивает растягивая гласные. Шото вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, проглатывая внезапный ком в горле, возникший от этих слов. Почти год назад он сражался на Агни Кай со своим отцом и думал о том, что ему нечего терять перед людьми, окружающими арену. Что во всей этой стране есть только пара человек, которые что-то для него значат. Один из них примкнул к Лиге, отрекаясь от престола, а второго только что вынесла стража после оглашения ужасного приговора. Сейчас же мысль о том, чтобы _принадлежать_ чему-то, что Бакуго считает своим, к чему сам себя относит, — вызывает незнакомую дрожь. 

— Чего ты начинаешь, Каччан? — уловив перемену на лице друга, спрашивает Изуку.

— Да ничего, Деку. Это все твоя Круглолицая. Задает глупые вопросы про глупые вещи. Так, будто никогда на свадьбах не была.

Иида покашливает.

— Вообще-то да. У нас нет понятия брака как такового, — вступается он за сестру. Изуку на этих словах с удивлением поворачивается в его сторону. Как, впрочем, и все остальные.

— Тогда как вы, ну... создаете семьи? — первым спрашивает Серо.

Урарака краснеет и нервно сжимает покрывало на кровати, собираясь ответить, но Иида успевает до нее.

— Просто? Не то чтобы у нас действительно создавали семьи в том понимании, которое привычно для вас. Среди воздушных кочевников нет традиций ухаживания. Двое людей встречаются, разговаривают, и, если они нравятся друг другу, у них может родиться ребенок. Если это девочка, она всегда остается с матерью, чье имя добавляется к ее собственному. Она откликается только на материнское, а собственное — ждет своего часа, пока девушка сама не родит. Если рождается мальчик, он остается с отцом и называется его именем, пока у самого не появится сын. Или пока не пройдет специальный обряд посвящения в монахи. Когда детям исполняется шесть, они все отправляются на службу к храму Воздуха и растут в общине.

— Тогда откуда вы знаете, что вы брат и сестра? — спрашивает Тодороки. На этот вопрос отвечает уже Урарака.

— Моя мама — не первая женщина в жизни отца. Когда она уже была беременна мной, выяснилось, что другая женщина, с которой у них уже был ребенок, тоже была беременна. Тенья родился раньше, чем я, и его отдали отцу. А когда родилась я — родители просто воспитывали нас вместе? У нас так не совсем принято, но мы всегда знали, что родные друг другу. К сожалению, я не знаю, как зовут нашего старшего брата — он значительно старше и уже мог обзавестись ребенком и перестать быть Иидой. Когда мы попали в послушники воздушного храма, он уже начал свой жизненный путь за его пределами, — пожимает плечами Очако.

— Получается, мы не можем называть вас иначе как Урарака и Иида? — неловко интересуется Изуку. Ему сложно сосчитать сколько раз он нарушил это правило по отношению к каждому из них. Урарака только покачивает головой.

— Не переживай, все в порядке! Это нормы, к которым мы привыкли, но это не значит, что нам они нравятся. Путешествуя с тобой, мы открыли для себя так много нового! К тому же, не думаю, что этот момент волновал нас, пока ты не спросил. — Ее улыбка очень широкая, когда она говорит с Изуку, но становится менее лучезарной, когда она поворачивается к Бакуго. — Так что да, я и вправду ничего не знаю про ухаживания и свадьбы, Бакуго. И в этом нет ничего такого.

— Пфф, да какая разница, — раздраженно выдает тот, отворачиваясь в сторону.

— Тогда, я думаю, Тодороки, ты можешь рассказать нам больше про ваши свадебные традиции, — неловко предлагает Изуку. — А потом мы попробуем их сравнить.

— Я не против, — соглашается Серо, поворачиваясь и усаживаясь на свое место. 

Иида только кивает, а Бакуго закатывает глаза.

— Валяй, Принцесса.

Тодороки только устало вздыхает на прозвище.

— Ну, у нас, если двое людей любят друг друга, — осторожно начинает он, — и хотят пожениться, но, например, понимают, что еще не готовы, или если кто-то из них не достиг брачного возраста — дается своего рода обещание. Мужчины вырезают из гладкого камня узорчатый медальон. Девушки носят его на шее как символ того, что заняты для подобного рода внимания. Когда они выходят замуж, медальон теряет свой смысл, но многие любят передавать его своим детям. — Тодороки замолкает на короткое мгновение, прежде чем продолжить. — У каждого узора есть свое значение. 

— У твоей сестры очень красивый медальон, — мягко отмечает Урарака. Тодороки переступает с ноги на ногу и хмурится.

— Отвратительный, — недовольно произносит он, — какой дурак вырезает на камне косатку.

— Прости, я не знала, что это плохо, — извиняющимся голосом бормочет она.

— У этого символа дурное значение, Тодороки? — уточняет Изуку. Ему неловко от того, что атмосфера в комнате снова накаляется.

— Не то чтобы... На самом деле это узор удачи, просто... — осторожно подбирает слова Тодороки. Его напряженность видна каждому в комнате. — Опуская тот факт, что это узор для мужчин, дарить медальон с таким значением двенадцатилетней девочке, когда ваша помолвка — лишь прихоть старейшин, чтобы получить наибольшую выгоду, да еще и когда ты старше — выглядит как насмешка, не находишь?

Изуку тихо вздыхает, а Урарака рядом с сожалением кивает головой. Ей нравится Фуюми. Она добрая и веселая, очень внимательная и безумно красивая. Глядя на нее, Урарака и не подумала бы, что та свяжет себя с кем-то не по любви. 

— В любом случае, как я уже сказал — медальон служит обещанием. Она перестанет его носить, как только пройдет обряд. Кстати, об этом, — переводит тему он. — После речи вождя, мой брат Нацуо будет проводить испытание мужества жениха.

Эти слова заставляют Бакуго заинтересовано склонить голову. Изуку, краем глаза отметив это движение, только легко улыбается. Каччан с самого детства любил испытания и драки.

— Во время него жених должен доказать семье невесты, что достоин стать ее частью. Неженатые братья обычно не сильно препятствуют победе жениха, если брак по любви или все довольны условиями, но в прошлый раз мы с Нацуо сделали все, чтобы этот придурок отступился. — Такое явное пренебрежение со стороны Тодороки удивительно. — Если племя видит, что жених не справляется, свадьбу откладывают, даже если к церемонии все готово. В этот раз, однако, ничего подобного не произойдет. Нацуо, хоть и силен, но один не справится, — с сожалением замечает Шото. Серо на полу оживленно ерзает.

— Получается, ты женат, Тодороки? — задает он свой вопрос. 

Изуку и Иида удивленно поворачивают свои головы к нему, тогда как Урарака краснеет, а Бакуго принимает напряженную, защитную позу, готовясь услышать ответ.

— Почему мы никогда ее не видели? Мы здесь уже так долго, но когда бы мы не пересекались — ты один. Она куда-то уехала? С ней все в порядке? — продолжает Серо. 

Поток вопросов прерывается простым:

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну, ты сказал, что испытание проводят неженатые братья, а до этого сказал, что только Нацуо будет принимать участие, вот я и подумал, что... — объясняет Серо.

— Логично конечно, но нет. Старейшины против моего участия по другой причине, — развеивает недоумение Шото. Заметив, как Бакуго на стуле заметно расслабляется, он старается не анализировать собственные мысли, рождающиеся в голове, и добавляет: — Считают, что это нечестно, если противником жениха будет мастер Аватара. Жалкие оправдания, — бессильное разочарование в его голосе заставляет каждого опустить голову.

Какое-то время в комнате висит тишина, пока Шото не прерывает ее. 

— Этот тип отвратительный. Мне было десять, когда нам с Нацуо удалось надрать ему задницу, а теперь они отстраняют меня, чтобы не допустить его позора. Уверен, они получат от этого какую-то свою, особую, выгоду, отдельную ото всех сказок про отличный союз. — Он бездумно ковыряет угол тумбы, на которую опирается, прежде чем продолжить: — Фуюми всегда была лучше других. Все делала как указывали, и, безусловно, роль Жрицы — это великая честь, но почему она не может получить хоть немного своего счастья? 

— Ну, если ты так против этого союза, почему бы не развернуть этого типа обратно? — раздается вопрос.

— Как, Бакуго? Или ты не слышал, что мне не позволено участвовать в этом? — раздраженно парирует Тодороки.

— Никто не говорит про тебя. Все, что нужно сделать, — это показать племени, как Косатка проваливает свое испытание, разве нет?

— Да, и единственный, кто будет это делать, — Нацуо. И как бы я не любил его, я понимаю, что в этом случае церемония состоится. — Кажется, раздражения в голосе Тодороки становится еще больше. 

— Но ведь Нацуо не единственный твой неженатый брат? — намекает Бакуго.

— Каччан, только не говори, что ты собираешься к началу церемонии найти принца Тою и заставить его участвовать во всем этом? — с сомнением спрашивает Изуку.

— Даже если так, Старейшины не позволят кому-то с магией Огня ступить на поле, — сразу же добавляет Шото.

— Твои планы как всегда дерьмо, Деку. И к счастью для тебя, Принцесса, магии Огня во мне, как смысла во всем этом представлении, — довольно протягивает Бакуго.

— Что?! — раздается со всех сторон.

— Нет! — одновременно с этим вскрикивает Шото.

— Вы собираетесь отрицать, что я не могу поджечь даже солому? — удивляется Бакуго. 

Мидория и Тодороки обмениваются печальными взглядами. Урарака сильнее сжимает покрывало — эта тема никогда не поднималась в их компании с момента воссоединения. 

— Или ставите под сомнение мою способность завалить какого-то ушлепка голыми руками? — продолжает он.

— Бакуго, но ведь ты... — начинает Иида.

— Чего? Только попробуй сказать, что я раненый, глазастый, я тебя прямо тут и прихлопну, — раздраженно прерывает Бакуго. Иида качает головой, показывая, что это совсем не то, что он имел ввиду.

— Дело не в этом, — встревает Изуку. — Просто… Ну...

— Не тяни, Деку. Что во мне не так, что Принцесса так сразу отказывается?

Изуку встает с кровати, взъерошивая свои волосы, и становится рядом с ним. После чего протягивает руку и осторожно касается коротких светлых прядей. Бакуго совсем недавно снова подстригся.

— Ты говорил, что тебе не позволено, ну, драться за честь, — наконец-то произносит он. Бакуго вздрагивает на этих словах и отворачивает голову от теплой руки. Изуку, однако, на свое место рядом с Ураракой не возвращается.

— Я не имею права драться за _свою_ честь, — тихо говорит Бакуго. — Ее я проиграл Лорду Огня, в хамской манере бросив вызов и отказавшись от наследования. Я не имею права вернуться на военную службу, чтобы восстановить свое имя каким-либо подвигом. Потому что я беглый преступник, скрывающийся в компании опального принца и наемника-предателя. Но мы не в стране Огня, это не военный поединок, и я буду драться за честь сестры, которая заслуживает лучшего. Не вижу никаких проблем, Деку.

Тишина в комнате длится до тех пор, пока Тодороки не взмахивает руками, поднося их к лицу, чтобы закрыть его ладонями. После чего собирается с мыслями и выдыхает.

— Ты не можешь так со мной поступить. — Бакуго удивленно переводит на него взгляд. — Ты не можешь продолжать исправлять все то, что случается из-за моей слабости. Я до сих пор не могу расплатиться с тобой за поединок с отцом, а ты уже готов влезть в драку за честь моей сестры.

— Чисто технически она и моя сестра тоже, — встревает Бакуго. Тодороки его, однако, будто не замечает.

— Ты потерял все, к чему стремился, из-за меня. Я не позволю тебе еще раз рисковать собой. Фуюми выйдет замуж за Куго, а ты будешь смотреть на это с места почетного гостя. И как бы мне это ни было противно, но я буду сидеть рядом и хлопать, — заканчивает мысль Шото, опуская руки и встречая взгляд красных глаз напротив.

Изуку печально вздыхает и возвращается на свое место.

— Мы можем поговорить о традициях царства Земли, — предлагает он, когда его грубо прерывают.

— Тебе не нужно заставлять себя, если ты чего-то не хочешь, Принцесса. А мне не нужно твое разрешение, чтобы делать то, что считаю нужным. Когда церемонию вновь отменят, постарайся не выглядеть слишком радостным, — Бакуго встает, чтобы уйти.

— Каччан, мы не договорили! — восклицает Изуку.

— Какая разница, Деку? Твои тупые традиции я и так знаю, а про народ Огня и Серо прекрасно расскажет. Хотя у нас не принята вся эта обходительная чушь. Если любишь — женишься. Если не любишь, но заставляют жениться — всегда можешь завести официальную любовницу. К ним, бывает, все вокруг относятся даже лучше, чем к женам. А сейчас извините, мне нужно поговорить с невестой, — язвительно заканчивает Бакуго и выходит.

* * *

Позже тем же вечером Тодороки приходит в комнату Бакуго. Тот сидит на полу и, привалившись спиной к кровати и откинув голову на покрывало, наблюдает за тем, как мерцает ледяной потолок. Тодороки покашливает, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Если ты собрался меня опять кормить чепухой — проваливай. Я не в настроении, — грубо говорит Бакуго. Тот только подходит ближе, и Бакуго замечает у него в руках небольшую шкатулку.

— Я бы оставил наши разногласия на завтра. У меня есть кое-что для тебя. — Он протягивает шкатулку.

Бакуго с недоверием берет ее и немного трясет.

— Открой, — просит Тодороки, и тот с любопытством откидывает резную крышку. Его лицо выражает смесь удивления, раздражения и смущения одновременно, когда он смотрит на то, что лежит внутри.

— Ты с ума сошел, что-ли? Забери, — шипящим тоном произносит он и настойчиво подталкивает шкатулку в руки Шото.

— Мать сказала, это награда. А Изуку признался, что у тебя был подобный и ты им очень дорожил. Так что это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы восполнить его потерю. — Тодороки вынимает браслет из ниши и протягивает свою ладонь в сторону Бакуго, ожидая ответа. 

— Чертов Деку, — бормочет Бакуго, прежде чем встать. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, что это значит, поэтому забери куда-подальше. И ты ничего мне не должен.

— Я настаиваю, — не унимается Шото. — Мне не нужно носить его как символ принадлежности. Благодаря шраму меня и так узнают.

Бакуго краснеет, прежде чем произнести:

— Ты хоть знаешь, когда его дарят?

— Когда человек проводит свой первый боевой поединок, — согласно кивает Тодороки. — С этим я немного опоздал, но все же.

— Боги, ты и правда понятия не имеешь, — покачивает головой Катсуки.

— Я не прав?

— Слушай, Тодороки. — Тот вздрагивает от звука своего имени. Бакуго его так не называет. — Забирай его, уходи, и мы про все забудем.

— Но почему? Разве он не прекрасен? Согласен, там есть мое имя, но я уверен, что любой умелый ювелир исправит эту оплошность, — не сдает позиции Шото. Упрямство Бакуго бывает беспочвенным и изматывающим, это он знает по собственному опыту, но сейчас у него совсем нет настроения ввязываться в долгую перепалку. Тем не менее пробует снова: — Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя. Даже если мой отец лишил тебя наследия, ты всегда будешь принадлежать к правящей семье.

Бакуго от его слов краснеет еще сильнее. Видимо, мысли о событиях годичной давности вызывают в нем кипящий гнев.

— Тебе не обязательно его носить, если не хочешь, — пробует Шото, — но он твой.

Бакуго, поборов себя, поднимает взгляд на Тодороки.

— Ладно, если ты настаиваешь… — начинает он, но его тут же прерывают.

— Я настаиваю.

— Ладно, если так, то хотя бы подари его правильно, — вздыхает он.

— Это как?

— После победы над ублюдком, что собирается жениться на твоей сестре, — с улыбкой произносит Бакуго.

— Пару часов назад ты настаивал на том, что она и твоя сестра тоже, — возражает Тодороки.

— Пфф, седьмая вода на киселе. У нас из общего с ней только то, что приходится иметь дело с тобой, — отмахивается Бакуго. Тодороки легко улыбается.

— А если мы с Изуку отговорим тебя от этой затеи? Тогда когда дарить? — интересуется он. 

Бакуго нахмуривается и серьезно отвечает:

— Тогда можешь забыть обо мне. А теперь иди отсюда. Я собираюсь спать.

Тодороки только кивает. Он в любом случае найдет повод сделать подарок.

* * *

Изуку удается поговорить с Фуюми только в день церемонии. Вообще, никому, кроме семьи, не положено видеть невесту до ее начала, но Изуку случайно сталкивается с ней на одной из ледяных лестниц, когда возвращается после тренировки. Фуюми выглядит задумчивой.

— Здравствуй, Изуку, — первой приветствует она. Изуку кивает головой.

— Здравствуйте.

Между ними повисает неловкая тишина.

— Я должен кое-что сказать вам… — начинает он, но Фуюми прерывает его.

— Урарака очень красивая девушка, правда? — ее слова заставляют его поперхнуться.

— Д-да. Очень.

— Такая смелая, раз отправилась с тобой в путешествие. Уверена, когда ты прибыл в ее храм, вокруг были куда более сильные маги, — задумчиво продолжает Фуюми.

— Эм, важен потенциал, а не только текущее умение, — подбирает слова Изуку, — и с-совместимость, — совсем уж тихо добавляет он. Фуюми, однако, не составляет труда уловить его слова и улыбнуться чуть шире.

— Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, это любому заметно. Думаю, тебе стоит быть чуть смелее, — по-доброму произносит она и подмигивает. Изуку чувствует, как все его лицо заливается краской, и он упирается взглядом в ледяной пол.

— Эм, да, может быть, но у нас есть много проблем. Целая куча препятствий, нужно найти принца и еще Лига, и мое обучение, нужно найти нового мастера Огня, столько времени… 

Фуюми смеется, прерывая его бормотание.

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, Изуку, — она обращает его внимание на себя. После чего протягивает руки к своей шее, развязывает ленту медальона и вкладывает его в руки удивленного парня. — Думаю, ты знаешь, кому это подойдет. К тому же оно приносит удачу, — она легко сжимает его руку, прежде чем развернуться на лестнице.

— Насчет этого! — останавливает ее Изуку. — Эм, как бы сказать. Есть… большая вероятность, что оно вам еще понадобится, — пробует он. 

— О чем ты, Изуку? Через несколько часов состоится церемония, так что мне больше не обязательно его носить.

— Да-да, ну… церемония, она как бы. Может и не случиться, так ведь? Такое уже было раньше, может, сейчас тоже так будет, никогда не знаешь... — Его рука неловко почесывает шею, а глаза бегают из стороны в сторону. Очень сложно признаться девушке, что ее свадьба, скорее всего, будет разрушена неуемным желанием сражаться одного из твоих друзей.

— Все в порядке, не беспокойся. Оно действительно приносит удачу, так что я не волнуюсь об исходе сегодняшнего вечера, — указывая взглядом на ожерелье, произносит Фуюми. — Будьте моим почетным гостем, господин Аватар, — склоняется в поклоне девушка, прежде чем уйти.

* * *

Изуку сидит между Тодороки и Ураракой на отдельном ледяном выступе. За ними расположились Иида и Серо. Бакуго нигде не видно, и это заставляет Изуку вглядываться в толпу. Одновременно с этим он пытается придумать, как расслабить Тодороки. Тот выглядит так, будто проглотил церемониальное копье. Внизу, на пустом ледяном круге, стоит Нацуо. Он развернут спиной к ним и лицом ко входу в зал, и держит в руке то самое, упомянутое, копье.

— Я думал, что испытание будет проходить с помощью магии, — тихо уточняет Изуку, когда по второму кругу безуспешно пытается выловить в толпе Каччана, пока вождь племени произносит свою речь.

— Куго очень посредственный маг Воды, — сквозь зубы выговаривает Шото. — К тому же, Нацуо хорош не только в этом. Но копья — это просто насмешка. Сражение на них самое простое.

Изуку удивленно поворачивает голову. Копья не выглядят простым оружием. Тодороки понимает его без слов.

— Все, что ему нужно сделать, — это метнуть копье дальше, чем Нацуо.

— Но ведь мы в пещере! — восклицает Урарака. Изуку согласно кивает.

— Они утяжелены. Думаю, то, что в руках Нацуо, раза в три-четыре больше весит, чем то, что протянут ему. К тому же вождь возведет ледяной барьер. Если копье воткнется в эту стену, Куго докажет свое мужество. Нелепость, — поясняет Шото.

— А если Бакуго не отказался от своей идеи? Ты же знаешь, что мне так и не удалось его найти после нашего разговора.

Тодороки кивает. Бакуго в эти дни ему тоже на глаза не попадался. Что довольно необычно — во всем племени едва ли есть уголок, в который он не заглядывал. Видимо, в прятки тот играет с тем же пылом, с которым дерется. 

— Тогда будет вольное состязание. Куго позволят выбрать оружие, и у него будет право первого удара против них двоих. — Урарака пинает Изуку локтем, привлекая внимания и указывая на вход.

В конце зала наконец-то появляется жених аккурат под слова вождя о его доблести и мужественности, которые он готов доказать всему племени. Он выглядит… очень вымотанным. Изуку отмечает его осторожные движения к центру ледяного круга.

Тодороки громко вздыхает, когда видит, как вслед за женихом проходит Бакуго. Когда, вместо того чтобы присоединится к Нацуо, он направляется в сторону их выступа, Тодороки испытывает горькую смесь облегчения, разочарования и сожаления. Бросив взгляд на Фуюми, он с удивлением отмечает улыбку на ее лице. Позади слышится шорох одежды, когда Бакуго садится, и тихий шепот Серо: «Что с тобой?». Никакого ответа не следует — вождь объявляет начало испытания, и все внимание устремляется к ледяному кругу. Тодороки зажмуривает глаза.

* * *

Шото находит в себе силы посмотреть вниз, только когда свист копьев перестает звучать в ушах.

Копье Куго немного воткнуто в барьерную стену, но ни единого хлопка не следует. Несмотря на то, что условие прохождения испытания выполнено, племя не готово так просто принять это. Потому что рядом — копье Нацуо, которое насквозь пробило преграду.

Люди вокруг не знают, как реагировать. Такой результат — определенно показатель ко второму раунду, и Куго выглядит так, будто это ему пришлось кидать более тяжелое оружие.

Без второго раунда никто из племени не решается брать на себя ответственность за принятие Куго как достойного спутника для будущей Жрицы. Тодороки точно не собирается хлопать первым. Но тишина все равно разрывается одинокими аплодисментами.

Все племя поворачивается на звук, чтобы увидеть, как невеста, с легкой улыбкой на губах, поддерживает результат жениха. Этого все же еще недостаточно, чтобы снять всеобщее оцепенение.

Тогда Тодороки слышит раздраженный вздох позади себя и к аплодисментам Фуюми присоединяются редкие хлопки Бакуго. Повернувшись на звук, он замечает его ухмылку на побитом лице, прежде чем зажмуривается от оглушительного грохота поддерживающих звуков.

Открыв глаза снова, он видит, как Бакуго кивает ему куда-то в сторону, и, проследив за его взглядом, встречается с улыбкой Фуюми и ее одобряющим кивком. Не понимая, что произошло между ними двумя, он отворачивается и присоединяется к аплодисментам.

* * *

Значительно позже, когда мать и Старейшины уводят Фуюми для обряда посвящения в Лунные Жрицы, ему наконец-то удается переговорить с Бакуго. Тот как раз запивает оленину настойкой, когда Тодороки окликает его.

— Что произошло? — сразу выпаливает он. Бакуго напрягается, сразу понимая, о чем его спрашивают.

— Я поговорил с твоей сестрой сам.

— И?

— И она сказала, что не хочет, чтобы я таким образом вмешивался в церемонию. — Тарелка с олениной ставится обратно на стол.

— То есть ее ты послушал, а когда я попросил тебя не драться — ты устроил сцену? — уточняет Тодороки.

— Ничего я не устроил. И она не запрещала мне драться, — поправляет того Бакуго и указывает на рассеченную скулу, после чего допивает остатки настойки. 

Тодороки невзначай тянется магией к воде, чтобы вылечить, но Бакуго, завидев его движение, только отмахивается:

— Само затянется.

— Может остаться шрам, — непонимающе хлопает глазами Тодороки.

— Шрамы красят мужчину, — только пожимает плечами Бакуго.

Тодороки все равно делает по-своему. С Бакуго хватит и одного устрашающего шрама от груди до пояса.

— Мог хотя бы умыться, прежде чем приходить на церемонию после потасовки. Где ты вообще нашел себе противника в это время? — удивляется Шото. Все племя было собрано в одном месте, казалось, еще с обеда. 

— Не было времени, я с ним шел на свадьбу, — просто отвечает Бакуго. Тодороки распахивает глаза. — Говорят, что нельзя приходить после того, как жених принял оружие, да? У меня не было ни минуты на зализывание ран.

— Ты хочешь сказать?.. — начинает Шото, и Бакуго согласно кивает.

— Твоя сестра запретила мне вмешиваться в церемонию, но не была против того, чтобы я сразился с ним до, — игриво протягивает он.

— И как? — невольно спрашивает Тодороки, хотя ответ и так понятен. Осторожная походка Куго в центр круга, его усталый и вымотанный вид, его никчемный бросок, только чудом достигший цели. Все это — так нехарактерно для избранника Старейшин, но позволило каждому в племени принять, что в состоявшемся союзе именно за Фуюми будет решающее слово. На эти условия Шото готов со скрипом согласиться. 

— Разве не очевидно, Принцесса? — хмыкает он. — Конечно, я _победил_.

Его голос полон самодовольства, и его слова вызывают волну тепла в теле Тодороки. Бакуго по-особенному завораживающий, когда рассказывает о своих победах. Ничего удивительного в детском обожании Изуку нет, когда сам становишься свидетелем этой силы. 

— Но ты все равно вмешался, — продолжает Тодороки. — Если бы ты не захлопал — наверняка бы никто не посмел.

— Твоя сестра подозревала, что так будет. Попросила составить ей компанию, чтобы она не чувствовала себя одиноко, — просто отвечает Бакуго.

* * *

В час после полуночи празднование заканчивается. Племя поклоном приветствует новоявленную Лунную Жрицу и отправляется по домам. Прежде чем Изуку и остальные расходятся по своим покоям, к ним подходят молодожены.

Фуюми улыбается, когда обнимает Шото, а Куго старается отойти как можно дальше в допустимом радиусе приличия.

— Спасибо, — шепчет ему на ухо сестра. 

Шото вздрагивает от потока теплого воздуха возле уха.

— Спасибо, Аватар Изуку, что были гостем на моем торжестве. — Изуку смущенно кивает. В его кармане все еще лежит ее обручальное ожерелье.

Они дожидаются, пока она поблагодарит каждого из них. Когда очередь доходит до Бакуго, ее улыбка становится шире.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — произносит она вместо привычных слов благодарности. В ее руках — резная шкатулка, которую ей подал Куго. Глаза Бакуго расширяются.

— У вас это что, семейное? — спрашивает он. 

Фуюми бросает непонимающий взгляд, но продолжает:

— Это вода из нашего святого источника. В момент, когда мы проводим обряд, она особенно сильна. Я собрала немного для тебя. В руках умелого лекаря она тебе поможет. По крайней мере я на это надеюсь. Магических свойств в ней точно больше, чем в обычной.

— Мне не нужна помощь, сестрица, — возражает Бакуго.

Когда Фуюми открывает шкатулку — внутри лежит небольшой бледно-голубой флакон каплевидной формы с почти светящейся прозрачной жидкостью внутри. На его горловине выдуты отверстия, в которые продет кожаный шнурок.

— Я настаиваю, — мягко продолжает она. — Ты можешь его не носить и не использовать, но он твой.

Бакуго фыркает и смущенно протягивает руку, чтобы забрать подарок.

— Это было не обязательно. И ты могла просто отдать его Половинке, я не ношу побрякушки. — Каждому из них понятно, что Бакуго бурчит просто от смущения, поэтому Фуюми смеется и прощается с простым «спасибо».

Когда молодожены уходят, Урарака довольно потягивается.

— Свадьбы очень длинные, — подытоживает она. Иида согласно кивает.

— Это ты еще не была на наших, — протягивает Бакуго, бездумно глядя на флакон в руке.

— Ну, когда будешь жениться, позови, я посмотрю, — беззаботно поддерживает разговор Урарака.

— Угу, — тихо отвечает Бакуго, все еще не отрывая взгляд от флакона. Тодороки рядом с ним вздрагивает, и это движение на периферии зрения выводит его из оцепенения.

— Чего так смотришь, Половинка? — в привычной манере спрашивает Бакуго, а потом протягивает в руки Тодороки бесценную воду из святого источника. — Держи. Все равно это ты будешь ее использовать. Зачем было впутывать меня? — повисает в воздухе. 

Тодороки неуверенно протягивает пальцы к кожаному шнурку возле горловины.

— О чем ты там говорила, Круглолицая? — уточняет Бакуго, отворачиваясь от него и начиная свой путь к покоям. Теперь сам Тодороки заворожено смотрит в прозрачно-голубую каплю, пока рука Изуку на его плече не пробуждает его и не указывает на то, что все уже ушли.

* * *

Следующим утром Тодороки приходит в комнату Бакуго, только чтобы обнаружить, что там уже пусто. Блуждая по территории племени, он решает заглянуть в одно из любимых мест, где он раньше тренировал точность своих ледяных скульптур. 

Уютный пустырь недалеко от одного из мостов по-обыкновению безлюден, и Тодороки позволяет себе расслабиться. Он чувствует энергию, наполняющую его правую часть тела, и, с легкой улыбкой, мановением руки превращает кучу снега рядом в управляемую воду. После чего придает ей форму лотоса и замораживает. Его движения простые и отточенные, и он пробует что-то сложнее.

Первым он создает Токоями, однако чуть меньшего размера — в масштабе один к одному тот займет больше половины свободного места. Потом он добавляет Ииду и Серо. Их фигурки выглядят так, словно они разговаривают друг с другом, держа Токоями за поводья. Потом появляется Урарака с Асуи на руках, будто в прыжке приземлившаяся на крыло их оборотня-вороны. Изуку возникает рядом с тем же крылом, с улыбкой смотря на Урараку.

Когда приходит очередь Бакуго, Шото в нерешительности замирает. Сначала он думает о том, чтобы сделать его таким, каким тот выглядел вчера на церемонии, но потом меняет свое мнение.

Бакуго появляется напротив него с протянутой рукой, в военной форме и длинными волосами — таким же, каким Тодороки его увидел впервые. Немного подумав, он добавляет себя — с собранными волосами и чистым от шрама лицом, принимающим рукопожатие. И задумывается, где бы они все сейчас были, если бы тогда он и вправду сделал так и принял его предложение о сопровождении до столицы к отцу.

— Половинка? — удивленно раздается сзади. Шото вздрагивает, и все ледяные фигуры превращаются обратно в воду, по небольшому наклону стекая к мосту.

— Как ты меня нашел, Бакуго? — спрашивает Тодороки. Он надеется, что тот не успел заметить, что он тут создавал, а если и обратил на что-то внимание — так на Токоями с Ураракой, которые возвышались над остальными фигурами.

— Я ходил на тренировку, — просто отвечает тот, не подавая никаких признаков заинтересованности к тому, что находилось за спиной Шото.

— Здорово, что мы встретились. Я сам искал тебя, — признается Шото.

— Для чего? — удивленно спрашивает Бакуго.

Тодороки глубоко вдыхает и достает из-за пазухи уже знакомую шкатулку.

— Полагаю, теперь у тебя нет причин отказаться, — произносит он, открывая крышку и доставая браслет. Бакуго неуверенно смотрит на него и вздыхает.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он снова.

— Конечно да, Бакуго. Он твой, независимо от того, будешь ли ты носить его так же, как предыдущий, или оставишь в шкатулке, — уверенно отвечает Шото. — Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на него, я понимаю, что он принадлежит тебе.

Бакуго неловко подергивает плечом и протягивает руку навстречу. Тодороки с облегчением вкладывает в его ладонь браслет, а потом захлопывает шкатулку и тоже ее предлагает. Бакуго отмахивается.

— У меня такая же со вчера, помнишь? — Тодороки только кивает, и они оба возвращаются назад.

* * *

Когда они снова оказываются в доме мастера Аизавы, измотанные жарой и замученные дорогой, они настолько быстро проваливаются в сон, что никто из них не слышит, как той же ночью к ним присоединяется еще один гость.

Ястреб приходит на кухню в одних штанах, чем заставляет смутиться Урараку, неслышно попивающую чай. Шото равнодушно скользит по нему взглядом и кивает в приветствии. Когда солнце выглядывает из-за облака и заливает пространство светом, Урарака отвлекается на яркий отблеск от предплечья Ястреба.

— Что это? — спрашивает она. 

Ястреб прослеживает ее взгляд и, заметив, что она пялится на его руку, снимает браслет и кладет перед ней на стол. Браслет похож на тот, что сам Шото отдал Бакуго, и хоть он гораздо больше, на нем нет искусного узора. Всего пара голубых камушков.

— Так, безделушка, — беззаботно отвечает Таками. — Тоя подарил, после того как мы провели целый день в поисках определенного продавца на рынке в царстве Земли. Он увидел, как я смотрю на украшения, и язвительно сравнивал меня с крылатым лемуром, собирающим блестяшки, — он коротко смеется, явно вспоминая, как это было, прежде чем продолжить: — А вечером подарил это. Наверняка купил где-то недалеко. Я бы не надевал его, но когда Тоя узнал, что я направляюсь в страну Огня, сам настоял на том, чтобы я его взял. Сказал, он принесет мне удачу.

— И как? — рассматривая камни, спрашивает Урарака.

— На удивление сработало. Где бы я не останавливался, всегда находилась свободная комната или повозка, хозяин которой отправлялся в нужную мне сторону. Если бы я мог летать, как раньше, всего бы этого не понадобилось, конечно, но путешествие на своих двоих оказалось не таким и ужасным с этой побрякушкой.

Зашедший на кухню Каминари громко присвистывает, завидев что держит Урарака в руках.

— Это твой, Урарака? — сразу спрашивает он.

— Если бы, — с сожалением вздыхает она и возвращает браслет на стол. Ястреб забирает его и надевает обратно на руку.

— Мой брат подарил это Таками какое-то время назад. Сказал взять с собой в путешествие, — ровным голосом объясняет Шото. Следом за Каминари на кухню входят Бакуго и Изуку, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь между собой.

— Ну, если бы у меня на руках был знак хранителя королевского сердца, я бы тоже взял его в путешествие. Представляю сколько проблем он помогает решить, — мечтательно роняет он. — Поздравляю, не знал, что вы в таких отношениях.

Практически вся кухня в одночасье замирает. Каминари, ощутив нависшую атмосферу, с подозрением смотрит на Ястреба.

— Ты не знал? — Тот отрицательно мотает головой. — У всех членов правящей семьи есть такие. Если обстоятельства складываются так, что брак по любви невозможен, этот браслет отдают тому, кому принадлежит сердце. Чаще всего их дарят девушкам, конечно, — заметив видимое замешательство, он решает добавить: — Но изначально браслет дается за первое боевое сражение, так что понятное дело, что практически у каждого принца он есть. Так, когда приходит время женитьбы и что-то не срастается, он передает эту награду тому, кто завоевал его сердце. Принцессы не так часто получают свои. Я из таких знаю только мать Бакуго. Но она вышла замуж по любви, так что ее браслет при ней, так ведь? — уточняет у того Каминари. 

Бакуго легко кивает, не отрывая взгляда от белого и шокированного Тодороки.

— Так что, если между вами нет ничего такого, я бы на твоем месте вернул, когда вы снова увидитесь. Для нас это очень серьезный вопрос. — Каминари берет из тарелки в углу слойку и выходит на улицу.

— Это очень интересно, — бормочет Изуку, а потом поворачивает голову в сторону рядом стоящего друга и спрашивает: — Почему ты никогда об это не рассказывал?

— Какая разница, Деку? Тебя это не касается, — фыркает Бакуго, по-прежнему не отводя глаз от Тодороки. Лицо которого постепенно возвращается к своему привычному оттенку.

— Так что, ты собираешься его вернуть? — боясь смотреть на Бакуго, спрашивает Шото.

— Черта с два! — без раздумий восклицает Ястреб. — Он сам меня выбрал — значит это его проблемы, что он застрял со мной. Я не собираюсь ничего возвращать, независимо от того, вкладывал он в этот подарок оригинальное значение или нет. Хотя для человека, отказавшегося от родины, следовать таким традициям своего народа довольно лицемерно, не находите?

Урарака только хмыкает.

— Принц Тоя выглядит как тот, кто скорее отказался от одного конкретного человека в своей семье, чем от народа в целом. Просто так уж вышло, что этот человек власть имущий. Не вижу ничего такого, не в обиду тебе, Тодороки, но я бы от твоего отца тоже отказалась.

Тодороки только кивает. Все его тело напрягается, когда Бакуго подходит ближе и тихо произносит:

— За мной, Половинка. 

Тодороки старается ни с кем не встречаться взглядом, когда выходит из кухни, следуя за Бакуго по пятам до комнаты, в которой той расположился.

* * *

Бакуго жестом предлагает войти, и Шото напряженно оглядывается по сторонам, стараясь избегать зрительного контакта с Бакуго. В комнате смотреть не на что. Застеленные кровати, старый ковер и зашторенное окно. Он делит точно такую же вместе с Изуку и Иидой.

— Держи, — раздается откуда-то сбоку. Он разворачивается, чтобы сразу наткнуться на закрытую шкатулку, в которой, как он догадывается, лежит браслет.

— Так и думал, что ты ни черта не знаешь про обычаи страны, править которой собираешься, — беззлобно хмыкает Бакуго. — Забирай, подаришь какой-нибудь красавице, когда устанешь от своей жены.

И вопреки предыдущему высказыванию, тут голос Бакуго резкий и пропитан незнакомой горечью.

— Я не собираюсь ей править, — невольно поправляет его Тодороки. Он осторожно открывает шкатулку, желая убедиться в ее содержимом, и не может оторвать взгляд от тонкой вязи букв, складывающихся в его имя между камнями. Потом поднимает глаза на Бакуго и самым уверенным голосом, который может сейчас в себе найти, произносит:

— Нет. Он твой. — И вталкивает подарок обратно в руки напротив. Вся бравада испаряется, стоит его пальцам задеть чужие, и он моментально выходит из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Бакуго ошарашено стоит со шкатулкой в руках. И ему кажется, что будь пламя все еще при нем — от дома Аизавы не осталось бы ничего, кроме пепелища, когда смысл слов Тодороки окончательно доходит до него.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на оригинальный тред](https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278111311067570178?s=20)


End file.
